otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Dax Production
DAX Production Inc. - компания, озвучившая множество аниме проектов. Известные труды * 07-Ghost (TV) - озвучивание * Ah My Buddha (TV) - озвучивание * Ai Mai Mi (TV) - озвучивание * Amagami SS (TV) - озвучивание * Amatsuki (TV) - озвучивание * Amnesia (TV) - производство * Angel Beats! (TV) - озвучивание * Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de (TV) - озвучивание * Arata The Legend (TV) - производство * Astarotte no Omocha! (OAV) - озвучивание * Astarotte's Toy (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Ayakashi (TV) - озвучивание * B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman (TV) - озвучивание * Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) - озвучивание * Chitose Get You!! (TV) - озвучивание * Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi (TV) - озвучивание * CODE-E (TV) - озвучивание * DD Hokuto no Ken (TV 2013) - озвучивание * Death Billiards (OAV) - озвучивание * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (TV) - озвучивание * Dragon Crisis! (TV) - производство * Durarara!! (TV) - озвучивание * Fairy Tail (TV) - озвучивание * Fate/Prototype (OAV) - озвучивание * Fate/stay night (TV) - озвучивание * Freezing (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Freezing Vibration (TV) - производство * From the New World (TV) - озвучивание * Gag Manga Biyori (TV) - озвучивание * Gag Manga Biyori 2 (TV) - озвучивание * Gakuen Heaven (TV) - озвучивание * Galaxy Angel Rune (TV) - озвучивание * GJ Club (TV) - озвучивание * Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East (TV) - производство * Hakushaku to Yōsei (TV) - озвучивание * He Is My Master (TV) - запись * Hell Girl (TV) - озвучивание * Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) - озвучивание * Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) - озвучивание * High School of the Dead (TV) - озвучивание * Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai (TV) - озвучивание * Hiiro no Kakera - The Tamayori Princess Saga (TV) - озвучивание * Inu X Boku Secret Service (TV) - озвучивание * Ishida and Asakura (TV) - озвучивание, анимирование * Isshoni Training: Training with Hinako (OAV) - озвучивание * Juden Chan (TV) - озвучивание * Junod (movie) - озвучивание * Kagihime Monogatari - Eikyuu Alice Rondo (TV) - озвучивание * Kamisama Kiss (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Kämpfer (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Kämpfer für die Liebe (special) - озвучивание, производство * Karneval (TV) - производство * Ketsuekigata-kun! (TV) - озвучивание * Kids on the Slope (TV) - озвучивание * Kuruneko (TV) - анимирование * Kuttsukiboshi (OAV) - озвучивание * (The) Law of Ueki (TV) - озвучивание * Lego Chima ~Animal Senshi-tachi no Densetsu~ (TV) - анимирование * Magikano (TV) - производство * Mahoromatic: I'm Home! (special) - озвучивание * Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls (TV) - озвучивание * Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season (OAV) - озвучивание * Mayo Chiki! (TV) - производство * Miracle Train - Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Morita-san wa Mukuchi (OAV) - музыкальное сопровождение * Musashi (TV) - озвучивание * My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) - озвучивание * NAKAIMO - My Little Sister Is Among Them! (TV) - озвучивание * Natsume's Book of Friends (TV) - озвучивание * Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 4) - озвучивание * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (TV) - озвучивание * Occult Academy (TV) - озвучивание * Okamikakushi - Masque of the Wolf (TV) - озвучивание, со-производство * OniAi (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Photo Kano (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Place to Place (TV) - озвучивание * Poyopoyo (TV) - озвучивание, анимирование * Princess Jellyfish (TV) - озвучивание * Problem children are coming from another world, aren't they? (TV) - озвучивание * Recorder and Randsell (TV) - озвучивание * Recorder and Randsell Re (TV) - озвучивание * Rose O'Neill Kewpie (TV) - озвучивание * S.A (TV) - озвучивание, производство * School Rumble (TV) : Sound Production * School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) - озвучивание * School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) - озвучивание * Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi (TV) - производство * Senran Kagura (TV) : Sound Production * Seto no Hanayome (OAV) - озвучивание * Shampoo Ōji (TV) - производство, помощь в производстве * Shiba Inuko-san (TV) - анимирование, производство * Shiki (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Shion no Oh (TV) - озвучивание * Shōjo Sect - Innocent Lovers (OAV) - озвучивание * So, I Can't Play H! (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Sparrow's Hotel (TV) - озвучивание * Summer Wars (movie) - озвучивание * Sword Art Online (TV) - озвучивание * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Dai-Ni-Maku (TV) - озвучивание * Teekyū (TV) - производство * Tentai Senshi Sunred (TV) - озвучивание * Tentai Senshi Sunred (TV 2) - озвучивание * Tokyo Tribe 2 (TV) - озвучивание * Touka Gettan (TV) - озвучивание * Umineko: When They Cry (TV) - озвучивание * Upotte!! (ONA) - озвучивание * Vampire Knight (TV) - озвучивание * Weiß Survive (TV) - озвучивание * When They Cry - Higurashi (TV) - озвучивание * You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (TV) - озвучивание * Yume o Kanaeru Zō (TV) - озвучивание * Yume Tsukai (TV) - озвучивание * Yumeiro Pâtissière (TV) - озвучивание * Yumeiro Pâtissière SP Professional (TV) - озвучивание * Yurumates3Dei (TV) - озвучивание * Yurumates3Dei Plus (TV) - озвучивание * Yuruyuri (TV) - озвучивание, производство * Yuruyuri♪♪ (TV) - озвучивание Внешние ссылки *Источники информации: **Dax Production **Shikimori **IMDb Примечания Категория:Компании